


We're fucked, it's fine

by scoupsberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Fluff, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsberry/pseuds/scoupsberry
Summary: Everyone envies Soonyoung for having a loving and succesful craftsman husband. Woozi can definitely juggle to work on his metal-working studio while being a great father to their six year old daughter.Aside from his perfect exterior Woozi hides a lot of skeletons in his closet. Secrets that he wished his detective husband, Soonyoung, would never learn.This time luck wasn't on Woozi's side, his dirty secrets are bound to expose and due to Soonyoung's curiousity he will figure out that the one he's been looking for was beside him all along.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	We're fucked, it's fine

"Stop— I still need to go to the grocery." Soonyoung lightly pushed Woozi's chest to breakaway from their make out session.

"You're the one who initiated love..." Woozi teased him as soon as the music stopped playing from the vinyl player. 

"Next time, I really need to go and don't forget to help Sooji dress up. Okay? I'll be back." Soonyoung bid his goodbye, grabbing the coat on the chair. 

Today is Woozi's birthday and Soonyoung planned to celebrate it in their house, inviting his in-laws. 

The stroll to the market go smoothly according to his plans, buying everything he needed for his husband's birthday. As soon as he finished, he immediately went home. 

Time passed by, they are currently standing in front of Woozi's parents to welcome them in their home. 

"Sooji sweetie, great your granddaddies." Soonyoung bend to match Sooji's height. 

Choi Seungcheol and Choi Jeonghan throwed a sternly gaze to their granddaughter resulting for Sooji to hide behind Woozi's legs. 

"Haven't you taught her good manners?" Jeonghan asked Soonyoung while raising his eyebrow.

"It's because she's afraid of you." Woozi butt in to answer his father. Soonyoung grab his hand to stop his husband, it's embarrasing. 

"Sooji-ah..." Soonyoung call his daughter once more. Sooji step forward, clasping her hands to make a heart. Hoping her granddaddies would be happy. 

"Sooji loves you." her eyes begin to water, they didn't even show any reaction. 

"Let's go inside, my legs hurt." Jeonghan went in, then Seungcheol followed his husband.

"They hate me." Sooji rub her eyes to stop the tears that are now streaming down to her face. 

"No sweetie, they don't hate you. Your daddies must've been tired from work. Don't ever think that way hmm." Soonyoung cooed his daughter, rubbing her apple cheeks.

When they all settled in the dining area, Soonyoung lighten up the candles of the cake. Sooji and Soonyoung sing happy birthday enthusiastically. While Woozi's parents are just staring at them with no reaction at all, they aren't obviously fond of birthdays.

"Happy birthday Daddy." Sooji kissed Woozi on his cheek, her father replied with a smile to her gesture while ruffling his daughter's hair. 

Soonyoung handed a box to his husband, the latter throw a questioning look. 

"It's a gift, c'mon open it up." It's a leather wrist watch band. 

"Thanks love." 

"Your name is engraved at the back of it too." Woozi check the back of the band and smiled. 

"Dada, I need to pee." Sooji tugged Soonyoung shirt, then excused themselves. 

"Did you call us to show off?" Jeonghan muttered, enough for Woozi to hear. "Do you feel like your life is yours now?" he added.

"It was never once mine." Woozi answered him while drinking a glass of wine.

"If it wasn't for me..." Seungcheol slam the table for Jeonghan to stop talking.

"That's enough, we're all in the same boat. If you don't want it to sink, stop this nonsense." the room become silent after that, wishing that Soonyoung never heard anything.

The detective rushed to the dining area as soon as he received another call from work. Eversince, it's been hard for him to balance his time for his family and work. Good thing, Woozi have been understanding with that matter. 

"I'm sorry I need to leave." Soonyoung bowed his head to Woozi's parents. 

"Is this your revenge for not welcoming you last year?" 

"N-no, it's not like that—" Woozi stood up, intervening in another fight that's arising. 

"Do you want me to drive you there? it's cold outside, take my coat." Woozi offered but Soonyoung declined.

"I'll just take the cab, don't worry. I'm sorry, I upset them again." Soonyoung whispered to his husband ear. 

"It's okay." Woozing caressed his hair, assuring that he already did great and it's fine. Soonyoung apologize and bid his goodbye once again. 

The moment Soonyoung step out from the scene, The Choi's started eating. Meanwhile Sooji fell asleep on Woozi's arm. 

"I'm still amazed until now that your marriage is successful." Seungcheol uttered before placing a meat on his mouth. He's stunned to see his son acting that everything is alright in front of his detective husband. He's entertained.

"Soonyoung and I, are made for each other." those words spilled out from his mouth without even thinking.

"You're a guy with a dirty past, he's a detective. Do you have any idea what you're talking about? made for each other huh?" Jeonghan laugh to his sentiment, as if Woozi's throwing a joke. 

It's impossible, Jeonghan thought.


End file.
